Deliberation
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot] Escargoon makes an appearance at Meta Knight's door one evening, resulting in some reflections on the star warrior's behalf. [Implied Meta Knight/Escargoon]


**_Deliberation_**

**_By Berry's Ambitions_**

**A/N: ****Written because this pairing needs more love. A cracky pairing, sure, but I think they'd be cute together nonetheless. Escargoon goes through a lot of unnecessary crap on the show and I really like the idea of someone actually showing concern for his feelings. This is a fairly simple fic and not exactly lengthy, but I hope everyone enjoys it regardless! Feedback would be wonderful, especially since I haven't received a whole lot of it lately. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this little story and I hope it shows! Thanks for reading! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Kirby._**

* * *

"Meta Knight."

The aforementioned star warrior needs not turn around to recognize the owner of the voice at his doorway. It's one he's listened to for a little more than a decade now; an ever-present voice, typically accompanied by the gruff Southern drawl of King Dedede. But tonight this voice - this distinctive, slightly effeminate voice - is the only one that echoes through the room. But that's not the only distinctive thing about Escargoon, Meta Knight must admit.

"Good evening, Escargoon," he greets, speaking in a polite voice. Meta Knight doubts that King Dedede cares about how his assistant is treated by the royal guard, but feels obligated to show some respect to the mollusk regardless. "What can I do for you?"

"My cash box is empty."

Escargoon doesn't even bother hiding the accusation in his tone. This doesn't surprise Meta Knight in the slightest. Had it been any other reason for Escargoon to show up at his doorway, he would have been genuinely surprised.

"Is that so?" Meta Knight turns to face him. He's known all along, of course. "And you suspect that I am the one who removed it?"

Escargoon does not reply, pressing his lips into a thin line. He scans the room, judgement in his gaze as he does so. _He's cynical,_ Meta Knight observes, although this is far from new information. _Unsurprisingly so, considering the degrading treatment he suffers on a daily basis._

Then again, who _wouldn't_ feel this way while working for someone like King Dedede?

Meta Knight takes this opportunity to study Escargoon. He looks the same way he did upon first arriving at the castle - the same small frame, the same lavender skin, the same flamboyant mannerisms, the same emerald-coloured eyes.

No, Meta Knight realizes. The Escargoon who arrived all those years before had the eyes of a dreamer, wide with hope and earnesty. Looking into them now, Meta Knight senses a change - a change that applies a strange pressure to his heart, causing it to feel uncomfortably heavy within the cavity of his chest.

_What could have caused him to become this way?_ he wonders idly. _To look at the world with such... disdain?_

Yet Meta Knight knows the answer all-too-well.

"I guess you don't have anything to do with it, then," Escargoon says finally. He sounds resigned and mildly aggravated.

"I am sorry," Meta Knight replies, watching how Escargoon wrings his hands, the way he does when he's feeling particularly frustrated. "But I do not."

The look of distress that's now on Escargoon's face bothers him more than it probably should.

"Okay then." The little snail shrugs, trying to brush it off the way he does every other unfortunate event in his life. "I'll just talk to His Majesty, and see what he says..."

He turns his back to Meta Knight, preparing to depart. Something in the star warrior prompts him to call out to him.

"Escargoon?"

The mollusk freezes, balling his hands into fists for reasons Meta Knight can only speculate. Nerves? Annoyance? A protective reflex he's come to develop?

"Yes?" The tone at which Escargoon uses to address him is more pointed than Meta Knight's sword itself.

Undeterred, the other male steps forward. "Realize you can come to me if something troubles you."

It's a strange feeling, to finally say what's on your mind after observing from afar for such a prolonged time period. A feeling of immense relief, Meta Knight might go far enough to admit. One that leaves him wondering why he's reached conclusion to begin with.

Escargoon frowns, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, sure... whatever."

Truth betold, this response is not what Meta Knight had anticipated. Rather than lashing out defensively or accusing him of prying, Escargoon appears almost... perplexed.

"I wish you luck finding your money," Meta Knight says, aware that Escargoon is all-too-eager to leave. "Perhaps you are correct, and the king knows of its whereabouts."

Escargoon gives a final, indifferent shrug before leaving Meta Knight alone once more.

The star warrior stares out the empty doorway. Perhaps he's just wasted his time, trying to offer Escargoon a confidant. He doubts he will ever know for sure, the way he's unsure about so many other things that present themselves to him.

As he closes the door at last, though, he can't help feeling grateful that, at the very least, Escargoon now knows that somebody cares for his wellbeing.

_I can only hope Escargoon will someday realize his potential - and that he deserves better than what this life in Dedede's castle offers him._

Alas, only time will tell.

**~The End~**


End file.
